


Sprigs of Tansy

by Madame_Forget_Me_Not



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Ares finds out, Consent Issues, Established Hades/Persephone, F/M, Healthy Polyamory, Past Relationship(s), Revenge, Slut Shaming, Threats of Violence, Unrequited Love, mentions of past rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Forget_Me_Not/pseuds/Madame_Forget_Me_Not
Summary: Persephone had declared war weeks ago, but Ares still doesn't know on whom. As he is dealing with his frustration, he overhears some damning comments from a certain god of the sun and decides to act. He does love revenge.Takes place following episode 124.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	Sprigs of Tansy

**Author's Note:**

> This deals with issues of past rape and horrible views on consent. There is also an instance of slut-shaming. If you find these triggering, I would recommend avoiding this story.

War comes in many forms. Most well-known, of course, are physical battles. Sweat, blood, rage, and death—all things with which Ares was well-acquainted. There were more subtle wars that occurred daily, however. These were often played with words or deceitful actions. They were politics between families and communities. Ares felt these more suited Athena than himself. Strategy was necessary for successful campaigns, but the constant planning and veiled actions and threats held no true catharsis and thus only served to infuriate the god of war.

Anger without action drove him crazy. It could stick with him like a bitter aftertaste. If not properly distracted, it could seep into his system and not let go until the next great battle. It was this inaction which led to how he found himself, weeks later, sitting in a bar still fixated on the conundrum presented by the little flower goddess. 

He had always adored Persephone, ever since she was Kore. Beyond the mere fact that she was one of the most beautiful goddesses in the pantheon (he wasn’t as dumb as _some people_ to have the audacity to actually rank them), she was genuinely caring. Compassionate, invested, and trusting to a fault—in a universe of deities with selfish motives, she was truly good. It was a breath of fresh air, even to someone who loved discord as much as Ares. Not to mention, her fury was absolutely delicious. The way it could consume with a righteous fervor flooded Ares’ system when he was lucky enough to be present during one of those moods. Just the thought of it excited him. Still, he respected her boundaries. He had already screwed up in the beginning, abusing her good will, and the door of opportunity for anything romantic between them had closed (much to his severe disappointment). This didn’t negate his desire to be around her, however. He would accept her friendship if it meant he still got to see her and be privy to all that made her good.

That goodness and fury brought him back to the issue of war. What was it, _who_ was it, that led her to its declaration? Why was she so consumed with anger that it could call him back from the mortal realm? Even now he sometimes experienced pulsations of a rage that bordered on wrathful. War was still declared, no treaty found, but the fighting had yet to come. It was that stillness before battle that had him so keyed up that not even his beloved Aphrodite could soothe him.

“It was bad enough that she’s giving me the cold shoulder, especially since her disappearing act, but then she acts like a total slut hiding out in the Underworld with Grandpa Winter?” The voice travelled down the bar to Ares. He knew immediately that the person was talking about the very goddess he was hung up on. His temper spiked to hear her spoken of with such a negative tone, but he held it together to see who was talking. Peering down the patrons at the bar, grateful for his height, he identified the speaker. Ah yes, that half-wit douche bag his father loved to dote on. The god Zeus would have chosen for a son if he had any say in the matter.

Why did Apollo seem to hate Persephone so much?

“It’s pathetic for both of them,” Apollo snarled, taking the glass in front of him and downing the rest of its contents. “She wasn’t even a good lay, but that’s not the point! She’s _my girl_ , and I was training her to be better. It’s the benefits of getting with a virgin, you know? No one wants a fucking pillow princess who doesn’t engage, but with her body, I’d put in the work. I’m not this horrible person like she treats me! And I don’t know what she said to that prissy little sex god or the Bitch Queen, but they hate me too.” He ran a hand roughly through his hair, glaring at the bar before his lips twisted into a sly smirk. “Not that that will matter much longer, though. No, I’m going to make Bitch Queen see that I deserve to marry Persie, even if I have to go through Zeus. Persie may have turned me down before, and Hera rejected my intention to propose, but I am going to get my way. All ‘no’ is, is a steppingstone to ‘yes’.”

Ares didn’t often have epiphanies, but this one hit him like a minotaur at top speed. It had his thoughts spinning. He took a breath, focusing on the mindfulness tricks Eros had insisted he practice. Ares compartmentalized and came to understand why he was feeling the way he did:

  1. Apollo was insulting his mother (easy to identify—he didn’t let _anyone_ treat his mother poorly around him).
  2. Apollo was apparently trying to encroach on his mother’s domain by insisting on a marriage she already denied.
  3. Apollo insulted Eros. Normally, Ares let his oldest son handle his own business, but it didn’t mean he didn’t have a soft spot for him. Well, as soft as the god of war could get.
  4. He was insulting Persephone—good, sweet Persephone whose meanest act was having her mother beat Ares with a pitchfork (and whatever led to her big name change, but Ares suspected that had something to do with mortals, so he brushed it off).
  5. Apparently, Apollo had sex with Persephone and was insisting on marriage to get more when she showed no interest in continuing with him.



Ares wasn’t a horrible god, despite what his father may sometimes think. If Apollo and Persephone just had sex, Ares would be jealous, but he’d have let it go just the same as he wasn’t begrudging her for being with Hades now. The issue was how Apollo spoke of her reaction—or, more accurately, her lack thereof. Ares had been in a relationship with a fertility goddess for centuries. His son was a fertility god. They were not passive sexual creatures. For a normal being, god or no, sex with a fertility deity was overwhelming and could ruin them for any other partners. A fertility goddess, especially one as expressive as Persephone, being passive in bed was extremely unlikely. Add this with Apollo’s take on the word “no” and Hera’s apparent distrust…Ares was getting a very clear, very ugly picture.

Then, the nail in the coffin: Persephone’s anger. A feeling so pure that it sang to Ares like a siren song. What could spark more fury that this sort of violation? The war god felt everything click into place. Persephone had declared war on _Apollo_ , he was sure of it. And, as the god of war, he was the best soldier. Now that he knew his opponent, nothing would stop him from winning.

His feelings sorted out, he came to the same conclusion he would have had he not been introspective: he was going to kick Apollo’s ass (but, hey, at least he could tell Eros he was trying).

Ares stalked over to the other end of the bar where Apollo was sitting with a couple of nymphs. The sea nymph saw him first; his eyes widened in fear.

“ _Sooooooo_ ,” Ares drawled out, “I heard you bitching about Persephone.” His tone was almost casual, but his face was close enough to Apollo’s ear to make the sun god jump.

“What’s it to you?” Apollo asked, turning around. He glared suspiciously, not sure if Ares was angry with him or just being himself. After all, he had never had any issues with the angriest god of the pantheon, but it didn’t mean they were friends.

“See, I know her pretty well, so I was curious as to how you did…seeing as how she’s never mentioned you before,” Ares grinned. Apollo’s eye twitched; it was obvious he was trying to hold his temper in check.

“Hmm, well, just between us, I’m actually her future husband.” Apollo smiled. To the outsider, it may have seemed genuine. Ares didn’t buy it for a second and went back to playing his game.

“Funny, last I heard, she was pretty serious with my uncle,” Ares seemed to ponder this. “I even heard they’ve gotten pretty rambunctious, caught in some precarious positions in his office, and his car outside of Ma’s, and the little store in the—”

“She’s just playing hard to get!” Apollo snapped. Cracks of gold light danced across his skin indicating just how much his control was slipping. Ares grinned broadly, even as the purple god took a deep breath and returned to his previous appearance. “We had a little spat so she’s acting out.”

Ares glared. “You talk about her like she’s a child.”

“She basically is. At least, she _was_ until she got with me,” Apollo smirked. He was back to feeling cocky. “You say you know her, but I doubt she told you about us. Didn’t she mention I was her first everything? Her first kiss, first sexual partner, first relationship…more importantly, I will be her _last_.”

Ares couldn’t help it. He started cackling, gripping his sides as the mirth at the other god’s ignorance overcame him. “Fates, you’re delusional!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Apollo growled. “It’s the truth!”

“No, no it’s not,” Ares was still trying to catch his breath, rubbing it in more by wiping at fake tears of laughter. Every notch that Apollo’s range increased was another small victory. Taunting helped that along tremendously; plus, it was so fun!

“And how the fuck would you know?”

“Because,” Ares brought himself up to his full height, towering over the god who still sat on the bar stool; a devilish grin played on his lips, “I’m her ex.”

“Bull shit.” Apollo stood, alcohol making him stumble slightly. “She didn’t even meet you till you came back to Olympus—long after she was already with me.”

“And that’s another place you’re wrong.” Ares felt extreme satisfaction. “I met Persephone over a year ago in the mortal realm. We spent a lot of time together. And I can assure you—I could definitely tell that I wasn’t her first kiss. Whoever it was, they definitely gave her a lot of practice.”

“You’re a dirty fucking liar,” Apollo’s rage was palpable with the hissed insult. Ares felt it, and his own was amplified. He was about done with his little game.

“No, I’m not you.” Ares reached out suddenly, grabbing Apollo by the front of his shirt. He pulled the sun god close. “I’m not the piece of shit spreading lies about one of the truly good people in this world. I’m not the one stupid enough to verbally insult multiple gods and goddesses in a public setting. And I’m certainly not enough of a dumb ass, low-life to disregard consent in general—much less where anyone could hear me!”

There was fear in Apollo’s eyes for a moment before he chuckled. “You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Ares didn’t look angrier or shocked like Apollo expected him to; instead, more unnervingly, a softer look overtook his features.

“Probably. She’s an amazing person. Things will never be romantic between us again, and that’s okay. She’s in my life, she’s a great friend, and she’s happy.” A dark look overshadowed his face, his sclera becoming a deeper red than normal. “But you—you threatened that happiness. You took one of the goddesses I love, and you hurt her. You _violated her_. And now you’re trying to take her future?”

Apollo’s hard was pounding in his chest, sweat ran down his face and back, and he began to tremble. His entire being read _fear_ , and it made Ares’ heart soar.

“When my uncle finds out what you’ve done, there will be no mercy for you in Tartarus. Before then, however, I’m going to make you beg for the day I hand you over to him. You raped Persephone, so your suffering will have no limits.”

Hades asking Persephone to marry him was one of the best moments of the young goddess’ life. Persephone jubilantly yelling, “Yes!” while throwing herself into his arms before kissing him senseless was Hades’. Things weren’t entirely simple, of course, because of Hades’ status as a king. Then came Hera’s investment in both of their lives, tradition, working around the complications of Demeter despising Hades and the idea that her daughter was only going to be with her for a few months out of the year…there were so many strings attached to Persephone’s “yes” that Hades questioned if she would think he was worth it; she never wavered for a moment.

It was among all the pre-wedding madness that the happy couple found themselves in the garden at Zeus and Hera’s mansion, both holding perfect beverages delivered by Hebe, celebrating at their own engagement party. Persephone found herself attaching the phrase “anyone who’s anyone” to the guests in attendance. Although greatly appreciative for their support, even if it was just because they never thought they’d see the day when the king of the dead would finally find someone who would rule beside him. The goddess of spring found herself trying to see the best in everyone, even the notorious gossips of Olympus. Still, she had some anxiety that Apollo would show up. After all, she couldn’t exactly prevent an invitation to him without explaining why to many people who would demand an explanation. She wasn’t a queen yet, so her demands held significantly less sway than they would in just a few weeks’ time. However, she did have some assurance in that Apollo hadn’t been seen by anyone in over ten days.

She had received news that he was missing a few days prior, and Artemis had taken to searching for him whenever possible. Persephone had elected to keep the news of what had happened to her private, so Artemis was still unaware of what had occurred under her roof. There had been a strain between them when Persephone had stepped down from TGOEM with barely an explanation after her disappearance, followed quickly by her deciding to move in with Hades, but they had decided to focus on their friendship rather than the differences in their lifestyle choices. As such, Persephone didn’t want to risk or ruin Artemis’ good opinion (either of herself or Apollo; she wasn’t sure which direction Artemis would take). As long as Apollo stayed away from her, Persephone hadn’t decided yet to enact her revenge. Oh, her rage was still there, but she figured that it could wait to be dealt with until after she was wedded to the god of her dreams.

Hades knew just enough regarding that situation. She had told him, without much detail, of her assault. She assured him she was seeing a therapist and that every step they took in their relationship was done with her full and enthusiastic consent. She could tell he wanted to press, to bring the full weight of his power onto the perpetrator, but she didn’t want the backlash that would occur from that. He did have his suspicions, but without her confirmation or approval, he would not move forward.

Hera knew. _Of course_ she knew. And her knowledge had been a great gift to Persephone, one she didn’t realize she had needed. Though she wasn’t ready to tell her future husband or the rest of Olympus, Hera knowing had allowed her to talk to another person, to receive the comfort of a mother who wouldn’t try to lock her away. It allowed for a huge improvement to her mental health and strengthened the bond between the two women. It served the secondary benefit of allowing Hera to run interference at events which Apollo attended. Both goddesses were hoping that he would stay missing, but the Fates decided it wasn’t to work out that way.

As Persephone made her rounds with Hades, mingling and expressing gratitude for people’s attendance, she heard a few gasps. The crowd parted in front of her, diverting attention from the conversation she had been having with Nike. Her breath stilled in her throat as she came face to face with Apollo. She could barely recognize him.

“What the hell happened to you?” Hades asked, barely keeping the shocked glee out of his voice.

Apollo’s voice was ragged when he answered, “Persephone’s ex-boyfriend happened.”

Persephone was still trying to register exactly what she was seeing. Apollo’s face was swollen, both eyes blackened. His lips were split, sluggishly bleeding golden ichor. There were darkened areas on his neck resembling cord marks. The fact that he wasn’t healed with his powers indicated the severity of the damage that much have been going on below the surface.

“Her what?” Hades had known that Persephone had had little flings before, but he didn’t ask for details. It was her business, after all, and she was entitled to her privacy. Apollo’s announcement had him intensely curious as to the identity of the person. Who could be strong enough to so thoroughly damage a god of medicine and healing?

“Her ex-boyfriend,” Apollo reiterated before he flicked his gaze around the crowd, flinching as he saw something beyond the couple’s field of vision. Making eye contact with the goddess of spring, Persephone saw that, behind the pure exhaustion, he looked nervous and…bitter? “I-I came to tell you that…that…I’m sorry. What I did to you was unforgivable, and I deserve to be punished.”

Persephone gaped at him, eyes wide. It was clear that Apollo wasn’t completely sincere, but it appeared his fear overrode his pride. “It’s why I’m here, to…to…to turn myself in.” He turned to Hades then, and the fearful tremors in his body became much more pronounced. He didn’t think that he could be more terrified of anything than he was of Ares in that moment; but then he looked into the eyes of the king of the Underworld. Ares said he would beg to be handed over, and he had, but he realized now how great of a mistake that was.

“ _What did you do?_ ” Hades growled out, his voice seeming to deepen and layer over itself. The ground began to faintly rumble around them. The partygoers around them were quickly retreating to get away from the furious god. He knew what Apollo had done, but he needed to hear it.

“I…” Apollo chocked, tears running down his cheeks as he took an involuntary step back. “I raped Persephone in her bedroom shortly after she moved to Olympus. I tried to…to blackmail her. A-a-and I s-slandered her and Queen Hera.”

Hades rage overtook him then, changing his skin to the colors of the cosmos in a display of his primordial power. He didn’t think before reaching out and grabbing the shitty little sun god around the throat and pulling him close. He lorded over him, pausing only to look over at Persephone. A crown of rhododendrons and tansies grew in her hair among thorns. “Kore?” he questioned, voice still rumbling with power. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. The fear and shock had been replaced by a look of almost lustful satisfaction in her crimson eyes. A grin slowly lit up her face, her lips curled seductively over now-pointed teeth. Her arms crossed and her hip cocked to the side as she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

“I believe,” she purred, looking over to her rapist, noticing how pathetic he now looked, “that there is judgement to be made, my king.”

Excitement jolted through Hades, bloodlust and carnal lust existing simultaneously in that moment and he saw the power that shimmered around her. A low chuckle came from deep in his chest as he turned back to the creature still in his grasp. “Phoebus Apollo, for your crimes, you will be brought on trial. You will stand in court before me and my queen. All will be made clear, and your punishment shall be fitting and _lasting_.” Hades pushed himself and Apollo through the narrow spaces and into one of the cells of the Underworld. He would make sure the Furies knew of their new prisoner; it had been too long since they had been able to enact their own form of justice. Then Hades was back, precisely in the place he had left, being gone for only a moment. The gods and goddesses around them were still gawking, but their silence ended as the whispering quickly started.

Still in his primordial form, Hades turned around to look at his future wife. The crimson was leaving her eyes, a mild panic growing. Her assault was something she was intensely private about; knowing who the perpetrator was now made the reasons around that make a great amount of sense. Thus, having everything suddenly out in the open where everyone knew and would judge would be horribly distressing.

“Sweetness, how would you like to go inside?” he murmured quietly. Truth be told, he was itching to disappear as well. He was still so overwhelmed that he couldn’t force his normal appearance to return. Not everyone there had seen Kronos in person, but those who had could definitely see the resemblance. Minthe’s words about his appearance still rang in his head, feeding his insecurities, and he didn’t want anyone to look at him.

“Yes, please,” Persephone nodded her head, her volume very low. Hades wrapped an arm around her, leading them back towards the mansion. People parted the way for them, blatantly staring, only casting their gazes down when met with the furious glare of the king. Persephone kept her eyes on the ground, her hands clasped and wringing in front of her.

Finally inside and away from the prying eyes of others, Hades pulled her in close, hugging her tightly for both their comforts. After a few minutes, he felt the cool tingle come over his skin that indicated it returning to its normal form. Persephone was shaking slightly before he heard the quiet sobs escaping from her.

“I’m so sorry, Kore. I’m so sorry.” He rocked them gently, his heart breaking to hear her so distressed.

That was how Ares found them, swaying gently in the kitchen as Hades tried to provide Persephone with some kind of comfort. It hurt Ares to see her so upset, and he questioned if he made the right judgement call. When Hades met his nephew’s eyes, it was to find him looking more nervous and unsure than Hades had seen him in centuries.

“Um,” Ares cleared his throat. Startled, Persephone turned around, wiping her eyes as she did so. “I’m, well, I’m not good at gift-giving, but I thought that, maybe, well maybe beating your rapist and ensuring you got the chance for revenge was better than some kind of fancy place-settings. _Sooo_ , yeah. Uh, happy engagement?” Ares shuffled awkwardly, shrugging his shoulders as he sheepishly met Persephone’s gaze. Hades was shocked as he connected all the dots.

To Ares’ surprise, Persephone’s eyes lit up as she smiled. She rushed towards him, and he had just enough time to brace himself to catch her as she launched herself into his arms. He closed his eyes as he held her tightly.

“How did you find out?” she leaned back to look at him, still supported off the ground. “I know Eros didn’t betray my confidence.”

 _Of course Eros knew_ , Ares thought. “I’m smarter than I look.” He rolled his eyes.

“Is that so?” she teased, looking at him fondly.

“Well, Apollo has a loud mouth…and I had a pretty good teacher for a while there.” He couldn’t keep the affection out of his tone—or his eyes.

“That’s sweet of you,” Persephone said warmly. She leaned in close, and Ares’ heart raced. She pressed a gently kiss to his cheek. “ _T_ _hank you_.”

She finally moved to be put back down on her own two feet. Ares let her go, only slightly begrudgingly.

“Believe me, it was my pleasure,” Ares chuckled, a bit of the devilish smirk coming back to his face. “Any time you need me to destroy your enemies, just let me know.”

Persephone laughed, and it made Ares feel warm on the inside. He could tell he had actually helped her, and that brought with it a great sense of satisfaction. Even watching her go back into the arms of her intended, he knew he wouldn’t have done anything differently.

There would always be a part of him that loved the goddess of spring. She was too incredible to not fall for. She wasn’t his greatest love, that would always be his Aphrodite, but it didn’t negate that what he did feel was real and mattered. Love for one did not negate the love for another. He knew she didn’t feel the same way for him; her eyes, and heart, were all for the ruler of the dead, but nonetheless—there was little he wouldn’t do to make her happy. Spring would always be his favorite season, if for no other reason than the fact that it meant he got to experience the beauty and light she brought into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings:  
> rhododendron: danger, beware  
> tansy: hostile thoughts, declaring war


End file.
